Suffering in the Darkness
by Yujonokage
Summary: Everyone in Border dealt with the invasion on their own way, some want to protect the city to prevent a catastrophy like that to happen again, some want revenge and then there are some who just moved on. Minoru belongs to the people who want to protect the city but before he is able to do that he has to overcome his darkest thoughts of fear. (Warnings can be found in the Chapter)
1. Hatohara Minoru

_Welp, here is my story! To everyone who know my One-Shots Fixing Broken Love and the sequel Carrying The Love. Forget about them! These two were like test runs for this story!_

 _Please review the story, it inspires me to keep writing_ _!_

 _Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of self harming_

* * *

 _Everyone was screaming._

 _Destruction everywhere._

 _Darkness around me._

" _Run! Leave me behind!"_

 _Blood and tears._

" _N-Nii-san... Our P-Parents, little brother...!"_

 _Not a single trace of my little brother._

 _My parents dead._

 _I couldn't move._

 _I wanted to scream._

* * *

Slowly a young man woke up from his small nap. Normally he would just stand up from his lying position, but this time he remained there for minutes because of the dream he had. It's been awhile since I dreamed it, he thought, before he finally stood up.

He was currently in his squad room of Border and the ones who share the room with him were currently out. His Operator went to a meeting instead of him, he didn't know where the other person was, but he was sure that she would appear soon since they notified her that they are back from the expedition.

After walking to the kitchen area he opened the fridge and got one of his favorite yogurts, while the young man ate he walked to the other side of room, which was like a living room. Stopping in front of the photo frames he inspected one particular frame.

In this photo two people could be seen, twins to be said. One male, the other female. His gaze directly fell on to the young woman and a sigh escaped his throat. The woman had chin long, messy, raven colored, black hair, just like black eyes. Under her eyes and bride of the nose were freckles. That was Hatohara Mirai, his twin sister and the reason he, Hatohara Minoru, went on the expedition in the first place.

In terms of look the both of them were almost the same. The only differences were that Minoru was taller than her about 24 cm and his hair was a bit shorter than Mirais. While his twin sister was a bit fragile looking he had a well trained body, which he gained through his training in the arts of Hapkido and Taekwondo.

Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts when the door of his squad room opened, revealing the two people and a puppy. Before Minoru could greet them one of them was jumping on him, causing them to fall on the ground, fortunately he already ate up his yogurt or things would turned out messy.

"Uff!"

"Nii-chan! Welcome back! Did you find anything? Did you take your pills? Did Lukas make you any trouble?" Svantje Köhler, the person who jumped on him, asked question after question without any sign of stopping, while Minoru just laughed and petted his Samoyed puppy Taka who licked his face as greeting. His Operator Lukas Wagner, the older cousin of Svantje, was just standing beside them, already used to that.

"Hey now!" chuckled Minoru "Shouldn't I be the 'big brother' who is worried sick? But to answer your questions, Nikko-chan, I found some rumors, Otaku-kun made sure I took my pills and he didn't cause any trouble." once his puppy stopped to lick him he sat up, his surrogate little sister remained on his lap.

"Don't call me an Otaku."

Svantje giggled and pushed her glasses a little, because they slipped a bit as she jumped on him. The both of them finally stood up and she immediately swept Taka up in her arms. Minoru looked over to Lukas.

"And? Something important during the meeting?" Lukas gaze got serious, after he fixed his glasses he started to talk.

"Kazama-san presented the triggers we were able to gain from the expedition and Commander Kido had another mission for us. Before I could refuse it, because we only take direct orders from Shinoda-san, he told us that a Black Trigger was in Tamakoma Branch, just like that a Neighbor was enlisted here in Border. They want to get that Trigger. I refused for us because of the reason I mentioned, Kinuta-san and Shuuji-san fussed about it, Kido-san dismissed me then." Lukas spoke in a neutral tone, almost like he didn't care and before the oldest of them could say something Svantje interrupted them.

"Eh~?! Yuma is a Neighbor? Wow, I have a Neighbor as classmate!" the girl was giggling happily at the information, while the other two looked at her confused. Taka just looked up to her.

She told them about the time Yuma came in her class and about the irregular gates that appeared at her school. Svantje began to giggle again when she talked about that Osamu guy who broke the rules so he could help his schoolmates, while she fought against the Marmods. He even fought against one despite being a C-Rank. The next time she met them were when she visited the Branch and got informed that he, along with a cute little girl, enlisted in Tamakoma and formed a team with Osamu.

And before Lukas could get into 'overprotected brother/cousin mode' Minoru spoke up.

"Anyway, we should talk to Shinoda-san and hear his opinion on this matter."

"Why? He belongs to Tamakoma now, it's their business. Besides, Jin-san should have already seen this coming."

" **Komm schon Lukas! Ich bin mir sicher du findest ein Freund in Yuma!** [Come on Lukas! I'm sure you will find a friend in Yuma!]" Svantje suddenly spoke in German as she hugged her older cousin with one arm around his shoulders, while Taka just wagged his tail.

" **Daran zweifel ich.** [I doubt it.]"

" **Das sagtest du auch zu Sasamori**. [That's what you said about Sasamori(-kun), too.]" The oldest of them chuckled.

" **Und auch zu Taichi**! [And to Taichi, too!]" Svantje added

" **Schon gut! Schon gut!** [Okay! Okay!]" Lukas sighed heavily, before he looked at the other two. "Two agains-"

"Woof!"

"Three against one. You guys win."

The only female in their group giggled once again, while Minoru gave a smile. All of them exited the room and were quite surprised to find S-Rank agent Jin Yuichi in front of their room, eating, like always.

"Yo Mino, Lukas! Welcome back. Want some rice crackers, you three?" holding his bag forward Minoru and Svantje didn't hesitate to take a cracker.

"So? If Mr. Elite personally seeks us out means you need our help, right? How can we help you?" The raven haired smirked at his fellow agent, who just smiled his signature smile in return.

"Glad to count on you guys, the thing is..."

* * *

"I really need to find my spare key again."

"Woof woof!"

"Don't give me that. I know it's somewhere in my apartment."

"Woof?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I should stop talking or people think I'm crazy."

Minoru rolled his eyes as he saw his puppy tilting his head looking at him 'innocently'. The raven haired man turned up the volume on his music player a little. After Jin explained his favor, the raven haired went to his apartment to check if everything was alright there. Unlike Lukas and Svantje, who lived in Border, he had his own place.

The young man was quite surprised to find it clean. It turned out that his grandmother came to Mikado City and cleaned it for him when he found her note and he had no idea how she got in there.

Now Minoru was on his way to the graveyard wanting to visit a couple of people.

He always visited them when he needed it, it was to remind him why he was doing this, why he couldn't give up, his reason to continue to fight.

Visiting each grave Minoru finally arrived at the one he wanted to see the most.

The grave of his parents.

Taking a deep breath Minoru lowered himself to the ground, his fingers tangled in his hair as he looked on the ground. Sitting in the silence for a while Minoru tried to collect his thoughts. Even though he visit this grave quite often, he never knew what to say immediately.

Sighing again the young man finally looked up.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad... I'm back. The expedition was a success, but I didn't find out much about Mirai's or Koji's whereabouts. There were rumors, but I can't count on them." Minoru gently bit his lower lip.

"I ask myself so often how you two would react to this mess. Your youngest son kidnapped, your daughter apparently betrayed Border and your oldest son not being able to prevent it, being damaged like that."

 _They would be disappointed in you, for failing like that._

A groan came out of Minoru when he heard that voice, but he didn't stop.

"But what I really want to know is... Would you still accept me despite being different? Despite that I'm gay? Despite what I have done to myself?"

 _No, they wouldn't. No one would truly accept you like this. You saw that_ they _disappeared out of your live._

There was a long and lonely silence, the only thing Minoru could hear was the music he listened to and that annoying voice which was creeping in his head. He sat there like he was waiting for an answer, even when the raven haired knew he would never get one. Unconsciously his left hand went to his right wrist, caressing gentle his biggest secret that even his best friends didn't know of.

"It's been years, yet this still worries me..." Suddenly the young man felt something nudging against his leg and as he glanced to his side he saw Taka rubbing his head against his owners leg, whining sadly.

A gentle smile came out of Minoru and petted the Samoyed.

"Thanks Taka-chan..." Finally standing up he looked at the grave one more time. "I'm going then you two. I will visit you soon again."

* * *

"... What's more, the A-Rank Miwa's squad is present. Even if I use the Black Trigger I'd probably be able to hold out fine for five minutes tops." Thats what Jin was saying, before a smug smile came on his lips. "That is to say 'if I were by myself'."

"What...?!"

Before any of them could react there were several people jumping on the roof of a building while one person appeared out of no where besides Jin.

"Arashiyama and Hatohara squad have arrived!" Squad leader Arashiyama Jun called them out. "We have come here on General Manager Shinoda's Order to act as reinforcement to the Tamakoma's Branch!"

"Arashiyama squad?!"

"Minoru..." Kazama Souya looked directly at said person who just grinned at him. At first Minoru didn't listen to the others as they came down from the building until he heard Kitora talk about her order.

"Oh? Are you sure it has nothing to do with that you want to prove, yet again, that you're better than Osamu?" Minoru always teased people he didn't like and Kitora belonged to them.

"Wah-?! Of course not! Anyway how do you know about him?!" Kitora didn't even bother to hide her blush, what made Minoru chuckle.

"My little Sunshine told me."

"Now, now you two." Jin interrupted them. "We're here for a reason."

There was a quick exchange between Jin and Tachikawa, before the latter drew his sword alarming everyone to get ready for the fight.

Without hesitating a second Kazama squad charged towards them, Scorpion in their hands. But before Kazama could strike Minoru let a cube appear besides him, which split in several smaller cubes flying towards Kazama, he blocked them with his Shield.

While Jin took care of Utagawa, Tachikawa strikes at the S-Rank, but Jin was able to easily block it. But of course the Attacker wasn't finished there and activated Senkuu. Minoru, Jin and Arashiyama squad jumped to avoid the attack. Arashiyama fired a shot which exploded as it hit a building, before they landed on a different building.

"Oh? They're splitting up." Minoru noted as some of them ran to a different direction.

"What do we do about this situations?" Arashiyama turned his head a little, so he was able to look at Jin.

"It's not really a problem, it puts me at ease just knowing that you guys are here."

"Judging by the movements... Tachikawa and Souya are going to be the offense with the latter squad, while Miwa and Kouhei are going to be the support. Yosuke and Kodera are probably going to join soon, too. I'm not sure where the snipers could be."

"Miwa-sempai has also Lead Bullet like Minoru-sempai. His role must be to stop our movements." Tokieda added which Minoru confirmed with a nod.

"We should also split up. While we fight against the support group, Jin-san and Hatohara-sempai will fight against the Offense group."

"Svantje." Minoru held his ear, so he could communicate to her, who was hiding in the buildings all the time. "You also support Arashiyama squad."

" _Okay~"_

Suddenly they saw a small group heading towards them and all of them knew it was time to act.

"Here they are." Jin grinned. "Beat them smartly, Arashiyama."

"Right back at you, Jin" he smirked, before his squad ran to another direction.

Once Arashiyama squad disappeared advanced both Jin and Minoru towards the other group.

"Hey Mino, I want to avoid fighting them as much as possible, so please make sure to let them run out of Trion instead to engage them."

"As you like."

Just before they arrived, both Tachikawa and Kazama charged at them, while Jin blocked the former's attack, Minoru got between him and Kazama, blocking his Scorpion attack with his own Scorpion. But the raven haired noticed that the older wasn't finished yet and another blade came out of the attackers forearm, which Minoru barely manage to dodge.

Suddenly he felt that someone pulled him on his uniform and saw that a shot flew by his eyes. Giving Jin a thankful nod Minoru let a cube appear, which split in smaller ones again, before it flew towards his opponents. The raven haired didn't let them get a chance to block as he suddenly changed the trajectory of his shots to grazing them at several places.

After waiting what felt like a minute Tachikawa charged towards Jin again and Kazama this time at Minoru.

"What's wrong Jin? Why aren't you using Fuujin?" Tachikawa asked, while Kazama attacked Minoru again.

"You're way to passive Minoru." Said person just smirked at him as he blocked another attack.

"What are you two planning?"

"Hmph. They aren't fighting fair and square, just simply stalling for time. As we speak the Tamakoma's members are certainly running away along with the neighbor." Kikuchihara narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Jin and Minoru, especially at Minoru.

"No." Kazama intervenes. "Jin is using his foresight to protect himself and Minoru isn't using his real fighting style yet. They're making us deplete our Trion. Their aim is to get us to withdraw by having us run out of Trion."

Minoru stopped to listen as they found out their plan and started to talk to Jin via internal communication.

" _So? Do you have another plan or do you want to stick with this?"_

" _It depends on what Kazama-san is deciding now, but I can already think of what happens. You can go all out once I activated Fuujin, you take care of Utagawa and the snipers, I will take of the rest."_

" _Alright."_

"Let's head to Tamakoma." Once Minoru stopped the conversation he heard Kazama making the order. Jin sigh.

"Good grief... I knew it'll turn out like this..."

Suddenly the S-Rank swung his sword and several ribbons came out of it. One of them disappeared in the wall and before everyone knew it came a slash out, cutting Kikuchihara's head off and forces him to Bail out.

"You took it out huh? Fuujin." Tachikawa smirked, Jin just returned it with his own smirk.

"I don't have a choice, but to go with plan B." Jin continue to smirk, while Minoru got into a fighting stance, with no Triggers out. "I hate to do this, but I need all of you to lose and go home."

Minoru saw that both Kazama and Utagawa jumped on the rooftops, but Jin still managed to hit the latter with Fuujin. As the both of them activated Chameleon Minoru did the same, following them on the rooftops.

"Lukas, once I took care of Ryou, follow Jin's traces and mark for me all the possible sniper locations."

" _Copy that."_

With Chameleon on, it was difficult for the raven haired to find them only with only the information Lukas provided him, but they made the mistake to talk. He may not have a Side Effect like Kikuchihara, but it was enough to punch the right person, making him fly back by a few meters.

Just like Jin wanted Minoru let the other one get away while he saw that the person he punched turned off his Chameleon. Like he guessed it was Utagawa.

"Sorry Ryou, but I need that Yuma on our good terms since I want to ask him something." Minoru said as he turned his own Chameleon off.

With that he put a Grasshopper on the ground and stepped on it, speeding towards the younger one, this makes Utagawa appear two Scorpions in each hand, ready to strike at Minoru. But the latter just smirked at that and used another Grasshopper to dodge.

The raven haired quickly grabbed the others arm and twisted his own body to throw Utagawa on the ground. While he used Shield to block the Asteroids of the other he let a Scorpion blade come out of his arm aiming it directly at the younger head, but Utagawa blocked it with his own Shield.

Minoru just smirked as another blade came out of his body, hitting the others chest directly.

 **Trion supply unit damaged. Bail out.**

"Sorry again Ryou." After he watched the other Bail out, Minoru turned around. "Well then, time to find the snipers."

* * *

 **Name:** Minoru Hatohara

 **Position:** All-Rounder

 **Age:** Turning 18 soon

 **Birthday:** 14th January

 **Height:** 182 cm

 **Blood type:** 0

 **Zodiac:** Clavis

 **Occupation:** High School Student

 **Likes:** His family and friends, yogurt, listening to music, training martial arts.


	2. Svantje Köhler

_Here is the next chapter!_

 _Please review the story, it inspires me to keep writing!_

 _Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of self harming_

* * *

Svantje Köhler looked through the scope of her Egret with her rose colored eyes as she watched their opponents talking to Arashiyama squad. Her shoulder long blond hair were tied up in a pony tail so they wouldn't get in the way of her sight. Thanks to her outfit in her Trion body it was easier for her to move her arms quickly in case she had to switch targets.

It was the same as her surrogate older brother Minoru. A black tank top with beige cargo pants and some boots, in addition the young girl was wearing the finger-less gloves like him. The only differences from her and Minoru were that she didn't had a jacket tied around her hips and Bagworm equipped on her, but the most important difference was that Svantje didn't have his emblem on her, because she wasn't A-Rank yet, just like she wasn't in Hatohara squad. She was still a solo B-Rank agent.

Anyway now it's time to focus.

Svantje saw that Izumi Kouhei got into a full attack mode and aimed at his head, but she noticed his body language. Before she could warn the others about the bluff someone, with a high possibility Satori Ken, took a shot and like she guessed, it didn't hit since a shield protected Izumi.

" **Uwah~ Natürlich wäre er nicht so unaufmerktsam...** [Uwah~ Of course he wouldn't be so careless...]" The blonde girl mumbled as she continue to watch them in her position, since Izumi could still be on guard the girl chose not to shoot, but as she saw Yoneya, just like Kitora take off Svantje switched to the former and took a shot.

She only manage to hit his arm, but thought it should be enough, before she took the chance to run. Then she noticed that someone Bailed Out, but she didn't worry much about it, she had faith in Minoru and Jin. She was just glad that no one was following her now.

Svantje,who continued to run, couldn't quite see what was happening with the others, but her attention got caught on something else again as she saw another person Bail Out.

The sniper girl just hummed at that, suddenly she heard a loud crash. Turning to the noise, the young girl saw both Kitora and Yoneya fall off the building they were in. The latter had a Scorpion pierced trough his chest. Seeing Izumi launched out both his Asteroids prepared the blonde girl prepared to snipe his head, but in the corner of her eye she recognized someone and switched her target again.

Unfortunately she was too late and Touma Isami already gave a shot, hitting Tokieda's head directly, but the girl still gave her own shot, not caring that she didn't hit him. Svantje just wanted Touma to not give another shot towards them and her plan was a success. Instead of shooting Kitora, he shot towards her. The sniper girl wasn't fast enough and Touma managed to take off her arm.

She can already image how much her cousin was fuming at the moment, but first she needs to get away from there.

" _Ken, Nikko. Are you still there?"_

" _Yes, yes. I'm being quiet and staying alive."_

"I'm here Jun. Isami manage to snipe my arm away, but I can still snipe."

" _What are you doing Satori-sempai. Please take your work more seriously. Köhler-san, thank you for your assisting just now."_

Svantje giggled while Satori complained about something.

"No problem, but I told you drop the -san and call me by my first name Ai!"

" _Ken, increase the radar accuracy for ten seconds. I want to precisely know of Miwa's movements."_

" _Copy that!"_

" _They're heading towards to Jin and Mino."_

"Shuuji and Kouhei are. Isami is still wearing Bagworm."

" _It's a trap. It's to lure us out."_

" _We still can't ignore them. Jin left them to us. Ayatsuji."_

After Arashiyama got the information he wanted to discuss their next move. Svantje giggled again, before run to the point where the older wants to have her. Once she arrived there she looked through her scope.

In that moment Arashiyama came into her view, but not only him. The young girl also saw both Izumi and Miwa heading towards the older, attacking him without any hesitation, but Svantje didn't do anything, she just waited for the right moment.

As Arashiyama used Teleport, Svantje placed her finger on the trigger. It didn't took long before a Bail Out happen. Getting over the shock Miwa was about to attack again, but both Svantje and Satori sniped at their arms. Izumi just lost his right arm, while Miwa lost both of his arms.

Not even a minute later two more people Bailed Out from the other side.

Smiling satisfied, Svantje made her way down to join the others.

"Nikko-chan~ Did you see my Twin-Snipe?!" Satori exclaimed as soon he saw his fellow sniper.

"I did~ I did~ Did you see that I only sniped with one arm?" Lifting her arm she showed the older boy that she only could use one arm, afterwards she let the weapon in her hand disappear, only to grab his hand bouncing happily on the spot.

"Wah~ An amazing feat on your side!" Satori grinned at her as he watched her bouncing up and down, before he turned towards Izumi, asking him the same question, but only got shut down by the Shooter.

"But I'm still surprise to see you Sunshine, judging that I can't see Minoru-sempai's emblem means you still didn't join his squad and I thought once we're back you would do that."

"Sorry~ But I still didn't manage to reach my two goals." giggling Svantje's gaze fell on Miwa who spoke to Arashiyama.

"...You people whose friends or families haven't been killed don't understand the true dread about Neighbor. Jin, isn't taking the Neighbor seriously. Someday he will understand what pain is, but by then, it will be too late." Hearing that gave the sniper girl a sad smile at this, one of the rarest thing that you could see on her face.

She did understand Miwa's pain, despite the situation being different from hers, but the girl also thought that the boy turned his grudge in a wrong way.

"It's not that he's taking them lightly, did you know that Jin's mother got killed by a Neighbor?" Miwa got a shocked expression as he heard that and Svantje decided to join in hope that both he and Minoru could come to peace.

"Just like with Nii-chan. Both his parents got killed by a Neighbor, even his little brother got kidnapped by them. Nii-chan and Yuichi understand the pain of losing someone dear to them and I'm sure the latter has a plan."

Svantje watched how Miwa gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated scream, again she hoped that the latter would understand Minoru better.

* * *

"I'm sure you two are going to get along with them amazingly, right Yuichi?" Svantje was skipping happily in front of Minoru, Lukas and Jin as they made their way towards the Tamakoma Branch, the puppy Taka in her arms again.

After they successfully manage to prevent the others to take Yuma's Black Trigger Jin went to the higher-ups to make them a deal, the others were waiting for him, because Svantje wanted to introduce her new friends to her 'older brother' and cousin, while Minoru wanted to ask Yuma something. All of them already knew about what.

They finally arrived at the Branch and as they entered the living room Usami Shiori turned around to greet Jin, but was surprised to see the other males there.

"Mino-kun! Lukas! Welcome back! I didn't know you two already came back from the expedition!" Svantje saw that both Osamu and Yuma were surprised to hear that and had to giggle as the girl saw how Osamu stiffened when Minoru met his gaze.

"I'm Hatohara Minoru, nice to meet you two." Minoru smiled at them, before he pointed at the dog in Svantje's arms. "And this is my dog Taka-chan."

"Woof!"

"Lukas Wagner. Nice to meet you." with a small bow he joined Shiori on the couch and watched the both of them closely.

"I'm Yuma. Kuga Yuma."

"A-Ah! I'm Mikumo Osamu. It's nice to meet you."

The sniper giggled once again and also joined the others on the couch, Taka just rested on her lap.

"Yuma, Nii-chan wants to ask you something."

"Hm? Really?" Minoru nodded at that.

"Yeah, I know you're a Neighbor, don't worry I don't mind, besides you're Nikko-chan's friend. I would like to ask you about the Neighborhood a little, specific about a particular country, if you don't mind."

"I'm not sure if I can help but I will do my best."

"Thank you. Let's go on the roof. You two wait here." On cue the Samoyed jumped down and followed his owner just like the white haired boy on to the roof. Jin also went off, wanting to get some sleep.

The young girl watched Osamu and saw how tense he was while looking after Minoru and Yuma. But it wasn't a look of worry, it was more like of curiosity. Giggling softly to herself she slid besides him and wrapped her arm around her classmate.

"Just ask Osamu!" the shorter male jumped on the sudden contact, before he looked at Svantje, unsure what to say. The girl just grinned, before she opened her mouth.

"Hatohara Minoru, All-Rounder captain of the A-Rank Hatohara squad and part of the expedition force. His squad is only made of him and my cousin, Lukas Wagner, as his Operator, who transferred from the Border in Germany."

Her classmate blinked at that and looked at Lukas for a moment, who was talking to Shiori, before he turned his gaze back to the girl.

"Border has a base in Germany?"

"Yup! Just like a couple of other places like New York for example. Lukas was part of them before he requested a transfer to here. I followed because I didn't wanted him to be alone."

"Why coming here when Germany had their own Border? And I have been wondering... You're quite close to Hatohara-sempai, since you always talk about him, so why don't you join his squad?"

Svantje had to laugh as Osamu asked these two questions. It was pretty much what everyone has been asking them. While she could answer his question without any problems, it would become problematic when it comes to Lukas. His image would totally be destroyed.

"Well, the reason I didn't join is because I like to reach two goals of mine first. One of them is that I would like to reach 10000 points in one of my sniper triggers and the second one is that I want to raise my Trion capacity more. Once I reached these two I'm going to join his squad. For my cousin..." The blonde girl gave a sheepish smile as she looked over to her cousin, who was just starting at them.

Ah... He heard that...

"The reason I transferred here is none of you business Osamu-kun." Said person jumped at the glare directed him, while the sniper just giggled at the 'glare'. It may look like a glare to others, but Svantje knew better, but for Lukas's sake she didn't say anything.

After talking a bit more all of them could hear some steps coming towards them, when they looked up they saw Minoru and Yuma coming back from their talk and Svantje's smile dropped when she saw the older. Minoru was smiling as usually, but... it was fake.

"Well, it's time for us to go. Thanks for your help Ochibi." ruffling Yuma's hair, the oldest looked at Lukas and Svantje, waiting for them to stand up. The sniper gave Osamu and Shiori a quick hug, before standing up and walking towards the older secretly taking his hand, more like she gently took his wrist. She knew that nobody besides herself noticed it, she also knew that Minoru knew that he couldn't fool her.

Once they left the Branch building Svantje jumped on Minoru's back who held her legs so she wouldn't fall down and burying her head in his shoulder as she grabbed his shirt. Minoru glanced at her, before his gaze turned to Lukas, who was carrying Taka in his arms this time. The younger boy didn't pay too much attention to them, probably not reading much into it.

"It's pretty late. You two should sleep over at my place." Minoru suggested since he lived fairly close the Tamakoma Branch, it wouldn't take long to reach it unlike reaching one of the entrances of Border.

The only girl of them just nodded while the younger male shrugged his shoulder and with that they headed towards Minoru's apartment.

" **Bitte mach sowas nicht...** [Please, don't do that...]" Svantje whispered loud enough for only Minoru to hear. **"Versteck dich nicht hinter einen falschen lächeln. Ich bin für dich da...** [Don't hide behind a fake smile. I'm here for you...] **"**

It hurt her to see him like this. She knew that her surrogate older brother originally bright and happy side turned more and more fake these days. The blonde girl missed the days where his fake smile were one of the rarest things you would see on his face and smiled just like laughed like he really meant it.

In the night Svantje didn't leave his side and once they fell asleep she hoped that the older didn't have any nightmares that time.

* * *

 **Name:** Svantje Köhler

 **Position:** Sniper

 **Age:** 15

 **Birthday:** 3rd August

 **Height:** 172,2 cm

 **Blood type:** B

 **Zodiac:** Aptenodytes

 **Occupation:** Middle School Student

 **Likes:** making friends, hot chocolate, her family


	3. Lukas Wagner

_And the last introduction chapter! I planned it to upload tomorrow, but I'm going to be out the whole day. So here it is~_

 _Please review the story, it inspires to keep writing!_

 _Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of self harming (The warning is always the same to remind you guys what could happen through the story)_

* * *

It was calm morning in Border.

Well, it would be calm if everyone wouldn't try to avoid a certain male Operator.

Lukas Wagner, one of the few foreign people in Border, stomped through the halls, a black aura radiating from him. His neck blond hair were totally messy and his eye bags could rival the ones from Kinuta, his blue eyes cold as ice and his glasses were missing.

Everyone in Border knew that Lukas wasn't a morning person and since the last incident nobody dared to try to snap him out of it. The only thing they could do is to avoid him or to get Minoru and fortunately someone thought of getting the All-Rounder.

" _ **Was?!**_ [What?!] _ **"**_ Lukas snapped at the person who tapped on his shoulder, making the people except for the one who tapped him jump and scramble away so fast as their feet could take them.

The Operator looked at his surrogate older brother smiling face, who had his cousin half asleep on his back and before the blond knew it his glasses were placed on his nose and got pulled towards the lobby area in Border.

Arriving there Minoru placed Svantje in one of the booths and she immediately let her head fall on the table where she mumbled happily to herself. Lukas sat infront of her still grumbling to himself, while Minoru only chuckled at the sight, before walking away from them to get them some breakfast.

" **Ihr zwei solltet wirklich etwas gegen eure Morgenmuffelheit tun.** [You two should really do something against your morning grouches.]" The raven haired chuckled again once he returned to them, placing their breakfast on the table. Normally all three of them would speak Japanese in general so the both Germans would get better at speaking the language, but these two are too tired to translate the language in their head.

None of them answered him since they're to busy to eat or drinking coffee. Smiling again the All-Rounder patted their heads, saying that he has something to do and would see them later.

Sasamori Hisato, classmate of Lukas and one of his best friends approached both of them as he saw that the male finally woke up for real.

"Lukas!"

"Hm? Oh Hisato. What's wrong?" The Operator was like a different person once he woke up, which scares the others more, but Hisato got slowly used to it since he spent a lot time with him when he enlisted here in Border at the same time Lukas transferred here.

"It's about our next study session. Are you free today?" Hisato sat besides the blond male. After Lukas made some room for the younger to sit.

"Yeah. I'm free. We can start once I finished with my breakfast."

"Then let me join you guys." Surprised both males turned to the voice and saw Hanzaki Yoshito, the Operators other best friend, coming towards to them.

"I'm shocked to see you this early Yoshito." Lukas said, his gaze not leaving him as he sat besides Svantje who was still enjoying her hot chocolate not paying attention of what's happening around her.

"Says the one who woke up early and scared almost everyone." Hanzaki shrugged his shoulder, before he stole some food of Lukas's breakfast. The oldest of them didn't protest to it because he was busy to hide his embarrassment, which means instead of blushing he glared. But once again Hanzaki shrugged his shoulder, already knowing that his best friend wasn't mad at him.

"Anyways you two!" Hisato called out, also already to used to this. "If you want to join us you're free to do so, the more the merrier, right?" Lukas just nodded, his attention returned to his breakfast.

In the time they remained in the lobby, Svantje finished her own breakfast before she stood up saying that she is going to join Satori with Sniper training. Displeasure were clearly seen on the Operators face, but he didn't stop her instead he wished her to have fun, before she disappeared towards Arashiyama's squad room.

"It's strange. You never show that kind of face when you talk to Satori-san, yet when Nikko-chan is mentioning him you're clearly not happy about it." the brunet noted once the oldest of them also finished his breakfast. All of them headed towards Suwa squads room first, because the squad member of that team needed his notes when he wanted to learn with his best friend.

"It's not like I don't like him. I just don't like how much she mentions him or admire him." Lukas sighed pushing his glasses a little as they slipped.

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not! It's just I don't want him to influence her that much. Svantje can be naive sometimes and Ken is not exactly a role model, so I'm worried for her."

"How Dull. Sounds more like you're jealous. Sunshine mentions Minoru-sempai more than Satori and yet you don't fuss about it."

"Minoru-niisan is different matter. He is technical family."

"Now you mention it, besides us you're only close with Minoru-sempai. The day you transferred you were always seen with him." Once they arrived at Hisato's squad room he quickly went in and grabbed his bag before they walked to Lukas's squad room, they didn't bother to go to Hanzaki's room, because all of them knew that the Sniper is just going to laze around instead to learn with them.

Both Hisato and Hanzaki noticed that their best friend didn't open up that much to others. It even took some time for them to get the status of the friend, before they turned into best friends yet when it comes to the All-Rounder, he doesn't hesitate a second to tell him all his thoughts.

"Minoru-niisan is like a big brother to me since I met him back in Germany. I'm surprised by myself how quickly I opened up to him, but he just has that vibe of a great big brother and someone I can trust fully, I'm glad that I met him." His best friends just nodded, understanding what the German meant by that. Even when they don't talk that much to Minoru they could also feel that vibe.

The rest of the walk they talked about different things, but Lukas only listened to them with one ear since his mind went to Svantje and Minoru.

Both he and his cousin grew up together like they're siblings and stick together like peas and carrots. Kindergarten, elementary school and so on, they're always in the same class. It bummed him a little that they went into different grades even when their age are only apart by a couple of months, but the Japanese school system is different from the German one so he couldn't do much about it.

But he was still glad that his cousin went with him when he decided to transfer to Japan. But the thought that she also would join Border took him some time to get used to. He doesn't have a complex like Arashiyama and knows when he has to step back, but that doesn't mean he won't worry about her.

There were also times where Lukas wished that his cousin would just join his squad, but she wanted to get stronger on her own and he respects that.

"Hey Lukas, how come that you're an Operator again?" Hanzaki suddenly asked interrupting said persons thoughts

"Because my Trion levels are way to low to be a combatant."

"I mean why Operator, why not an engineer or something like that?"

The blond paused for a moment, thinking of an answer. To be honest Lukas was thinking of being an engineer first but something changed and that change has something to do with Minoru, so he ultimately decided to be an Operator because of him. He shrugged his shoulders then and looked at the Sniper.

"Don't remember anymore, but it doesn't matter. I'm happy with my job."

It was only half a lie. His reason to become an Operator was because of his surrogate older brother, but he can't remember the exact reason for it anymore, just like the other half of the reason why he came to Japan.

* * *

"And so it result to x equals 4." Lukas explained as he guided his pen to each step of the equation.

When the trio entered the squad room of Lukas they, Hisato and Lukas, went to the table and spread all their notes over it. Hanzaki went like they guessed to the sofa and lazed on it, but his friends didn't mind and started to study.

First they started with Japanese or more like with Kanjis, despite that both Lukas and Svantje can speak the language well, both of them still have trouble to read it. The blond was quite glad when Hisato offered him to help, because Lukas didn't want to take all of Minoru's time, since he is quite busy with his cousin who has way more trouble than him. In return the Operator helped the other with math.

"I see. Finally it makes sense for me." The Attacker sighed in relief as he looked at the math problem.

"Do you think you can solve the next one by yourself?"

"I will try my best." Nodding at this stood Lukas up and went to the fridge to get something to drink for all three of them.

The blond placed a can of coke beside Hisato before he walked up to Hanzaki who was still lazing on his sofa. As the latter noticed the older approaching him sat the sniper up taking the can which was offered to him.

Immediately fell his gaze towards the photo frames on the wall besides their monitor. Most of them were photos of their families, which reminded the Operator that he should call his parents as soon as it's not that early in Germany. Before the blond knew it was his gaze falling on the photo with Minoru and Mirai on it, a soft sigh escaped him.

Every time Lukas set his eyes on the female twin he couldn't help but feel disappointment with a hint of anger towards to her, because of what she did to Minoru. The blond understood her sadness for being taken out of the expedition force, because she couldn't shoot people. But that was no reason for her to break the rules and disappear, leaving her own twin brother without a word behind, which resulted to break him only more than he already is.

And because of her actions Minoru had to shoulder more responsibilities by joining the expedition force so he could search for his younger brother _and_ her now, with less 'pillars' to lean on.

Sighing again, Lukas turned around, it was no use to think about it anymore. It happened and he can't change the past, he only can help his older brother now.

The Operator looked over to Hisato, to see if he needed any help, the blond was quite surprise to see Hanzaki at his side, looking over the Attackers shoulder. He froze at that and couldn't help but to stare at his best friends. Thousands of different scenarios flew through his head as he saw that scene.

Both Hisato and Hanzaki noticed the staring of the oldest and looked over to him immediately knowing what his stare meant.

"Fanboying?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Fanboying." the German nodded at that as he continue with his stare.

Everyone kind of knows that the blond is an Otaku. I mean why should Minoru call him Otaku-kun then if he isn't one? Well, he always denies it so everyone isn't really sure, but what others didn't know, except for a few people, for 100 percent was, that the Operator is a Fudanshi.

That was also his reason to come to Japan, his love for animes, mangas and all the other stuff was so strong that he wanted to live in the country where he could get them immediately without waiting to find them online or getting translated in German. Kind of strange but it's his passion.

His best friends only manage to find out by accident and fortunately for the blond they didn't mind, well they don't mind anymore since they found out that the latter is, what he calls himself, a silent shipper.

Means that he keeps his fanboying to himself, unless someone starts a conversation with him about a certain ship.

"Still strange that you like that kind of stuff." Hanzaki said making Hisato nod at that.

"What can I say. I just love it."

"As long as we don't need to see your fanarts, doushinji, fanfics or whatever you have is it alright for me."

"Alright."

"Wait, do you have something like that about us?"

"Want to see it?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **Name:** Lukas Wagner

 **Position:** Operator

 **Age:** Turned 16 recently

 **Birthday:** 6th December

 **Height:** 172 cm

 **Blood type:** A

 **Zodiac:** Cetus

 **Occupation:** High School Student

 **Likes:** Anime and mangas, Japanese culture, Snacks


End file.
